Their First Meeting:
by Cheeze18
Summary: The story of how Spongebob and Patrick could have met and how they became the friends they are today. Based on the episode, "The Secret Box".


How Spongebob Met Patrick:

Notes: They are in elementary school. Not babies, like they made it look in one episode.

Chapter 1: Spongebob:

Spongebob was 6 years old, and he was alone. Since everyone around him classified him as a "weirdo", nobody went around him. In kindergarden, people threw paper, they dabbed paint on him, and drew on him. He then began 1st grade, where we begin.

Spongebob entered first grade, scared and alone. He had no friends, since nobody liked him. They made fun of the way he has buck teeth, they laughed at the way he made jokes, they laughed at him for the way he dressed. He wore sailor clothes, since he wanted to be a sailor when he grew up, and he drew pictures of sailors all the time. But, in every school, there was a bully and his group. In this case, it was a nasty boy named Charles. He had a crew of two, both named Dude. They drew marker on themselves to make them look tough, they drew skulls and other tough stuff. They always sat in the corner, and sometimes would beat up Spongebob after school. Now, it is recess, and its about 9:30. It was a warm day, and the sun was out. Spongebob was making a sandcastle when Charles came along and smashed it. Trying to defend himself, he said, as Charles walked away,

"Hey, you bully! You smashed my sand castle!"

Charles turned, with Dudes in tow, and stomped over to him.

"What did you say, baby?" And pushed him down in the wet sand from last night's rain.

"Um, I said you smashed my sand castle." Spongebob stutered as he tried to shrink.

"Nobody talks that way about me!!" And punches Spongebob in the face. He dragged Spongebob along the asphalt. He cried in pain as the hard asphalt scraped his back.

Unfortuantly, no teacher saw this, since they were taking care of a hurt kid who fell off the see-saw. Spongebob cried in pain while Charles and Dudes went to their next victim. The teacher rang the bell, signaling the end of recess. The kids poured back into the school, eager to get back to learning. Spongebob followed, holding his scraped back. He went into their classroom and sat in the back, where he always sat. The teacher came into the class with a chubby starfish wearing a small hat and swim trunk bottoms. He was looking around at the other students with a goofy grin on his face. Spongebob thought,

"He must be so cool. He would be a great friend to hang out with. {Sighs} What am I thinking? He wouldn't hang out with me. Nobody does." Spongebob sighed and put his head in his hands. The starfish was walking to the back, to the only seat left, next to Spongebob. He sat down, and then turned to Spongebob.

"Hello. My name is Patrick Star. I am, uh, 6 years old. Who are you?" Patrick said.

"My name is Spongebob. I am also 6."

"Why are you sitting back here, alone at this table, when there are groups of people who you could sit with." Patrick asked.

"Nobody likes me. They all make fun of the way I act, so they stay away from me." Spongebob said. He felt close to tears.

"Oh, sorry." Patrick said, and stayed quiet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch, Spongebob went to his usual place when he had lunch. In the back, where nobody sat. He sighed. He felt someone sit next to him. He turned and saw Patrick right there.

"Hey, Patrick." Spongebob said.

"Hey. Can I sit here?"

"Sure." Spongebob said.

{Silence}

5 minutes later, Patrick asked, "Did you want to be friends, or something?"

"Huh?" Spongebob said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Friends." Patrick repeated.

"Uh, sure. But we need something to symbolize our friendship." Spongebob said.

"Here." Patrick took out two rings out of nowhere. They were those rings you saw in "The Secret Box."

"Are those rings?" Spongebob asked.

"That and this." Patrick flipped them open and they began a little chant:

"Best friends forever..........best friends forever..................ring." And the ring shut.

"Well, alright. Best friends?" Spongebob said, holding out his hand.

"Friends." And the shook on it.

And from then on, they were friends, right on to the show now.

**Well? What did you think? I wanted to do a fic when Spongebob and Patrick met, since nobody has done that yet. If you like it, press the button below.**


End file.
